Conversations of Fangirls
by MidnightMica101
Summary: A bunch of conversations that we (MidnightShadow101 and Micarocks101) have when we're bored. XD No logic. No brain cells. Just fangirling. We are not responsible for death by laughter. Please leave a review if you wan this to continue!


**(This is a collab fanfiction between MidnightShadow101 and Micarocks101, so both of them are going to be in the author's note.**

**MidnightShadow101: Micarocks101 and I were talking on Google Hangouts. Be afraid. Be VERY afraid.**

**Micarocks101: Yes. Be afraid of dying of laughter!**

**MidnightShadow101: *facedesk* Wow. Thanks for ruining it.**

MidnightShadow101: I'm working on a lyric video right now

Micarocks101: What song?

MidnightShadow101: Fool

Micarocks101: MY BABY IS MAKING A YOUTUBE VIDEO! OH, HAPPY DAY! *hugs your to death then realized I killed you* NOOOO WHAT HAVE I DONE! *cries*

MidnightShadow101: does not reply because I'm dead* And how am I your... oh *realizes that she's younger*

Micarocks101: *evil lightbulb* You might want to come back to life. A certain fangirl is putting lemons in your coffin.

MidnightShadow101: rises from the dead immediately* NO SHE BETTER NOT DARE I'M GOING TO KILL HER *sees you* YOU!

Micarocks101: *runs like a muddafudga and hides behind Loki* Help me Sempai!

MidnightShadow101: IS /MY/ SEMPAI! ...Whoa...

Micarocks101: O.o

MidnightShadow101: I just felt my inner yandere come out

Micarocks101: *backs up slowly*

MidnightShadow101: Yeah.

MidnightShadow101: Whoa.

MidnightShadow101: Woah.

MidnightShadow101: Cleansing breaths.

MidnightShadow101: *inhales*

MidnightShadow101: *exhales*

MidnightShadow101: I'm good now.

Micarocks101: TAKE HIM JUST DON'T KILL ME! *shoves Loki away from me*

MidnightShadow101: I'm cool now.

Loki: Don't touch me!

Loki: WTF?

Loki: *punches you in the face*

MidnightShadow101 : Thank you.

MidnightShadow101: OH MI GARD

MidnightShadow101: I JUST HAD AN IDEA FOR A CRACKFIC

Micarocks101: *shocked silence* but..but sempai.. ;.;

MidnightShadow101: I HAD AN IDEA!

MidnightShadow101: I HAVE AN IDEA!

Micarocks101: *is too busy crying in corner to listen*

Loki: Snap out of it, you sniveling mortal.

MidnightShadow101: Hey, that's my line!

Micarocks101: Sempai doesn't like me...sempai doesn't like me.. T^T

Loki: *rolls eyes*

MidnightShadow101: DO YOU WANT TO HEAR MY IDEA?

Micarocks101: I'M IN TORMENT HERE WOMAN! :T

MidnightShadow101: Loki, don't be mean to my friends.

Loki: Did you expect candy canes and unicorns?

Micarocks101: T^T yes...and potatoes...

Loki: *sighs* I'm going to regret this.

Micarocks101: ?

Loki: *walks over to you in your emo corner* I apologize for offending you with my accurate interpretations of your character.

Micarocks101: *silent* O.o ...

Micarocks101: who are you and where is sempai.

Loki: *points to me* She forced me to do it.

Loki: Blame her.

Micarocks101: *stares at you* who are you and where is my baby

MidnightShadow101: *shrugs* I needed you not crying to listen to my genius idea!

Micarocks101: *annoyed* I have a genius idea!

MidnightShadow101: Do you? *sounds skeptical*

Micarocks101: *shoves you into a hug with Loki* See? Genius!

MidnightShadow101: ...

Loki: O.o

MidnightShadow101: *turns fifty shades of crimson and pushes him away and starts yelling* LOKI CAPTURE THAT MORTAL AND TIE HER UP!

MidnightShadow101: AND BLINDFOLD HER!

MidnightShadow101: AND GAG HER!

Micarocks101: AW HELL NAW REINDEER! *hides behind Tony* PROTECT ME!

Loki: *dangerous aura* Did you just call me a reindeer?

MidnightShadow101: *covers Loki's ears* He's sensitive about that!

Micarocks101: *blinks* um...yes...but...your helmet...

Tony: *laughs* Reindeer Games! Reindeer Games!

Loki: I shall execute my author's orders. *salutes me and waves his hand and suddenly you are tied up*

Micarocks101: Wha-TRAITOR! ;o; DISGRACE TO LOKI FANGIRLS! Rule number 165 of fangirls thou shalt not harm another fangirl with the object of their obsession!

Loki: *blinks* Fangirls?

MidnightShadow101: THAT IS MY SEGWAY INTO MY IDEA!

Loki: *constructs a computer in Asgard and then he constructs his own WiFi and then he goes online*

Micarocks101: NO *steals his computer*

Loki : *discovers a chatroom named "ALL LOKI FANGIRLS WELCOME and then listens in to the conversations of Fangirls*

Micarocks101: NOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M TO LATE!

MidnightShadow101: And that is the entire fiction.

MidnightShadow101: What do you think?

Fangirls: OMG LOKI IS SO HOT OMG I WANT TO MARRY HIM

Loki: O.o WTF?

I warned you. But nooooooo, reindeer knows everything.

Loki: *leaves the chat-room*

Loki: *looks perplexed* I DO know everything, thanks for reminding me.

*doesn't get the sarcasm* I said you DON'T know everything. :T

Loki: *glares* HOW DARE YOU!?

MidnightShadow101: Don't mind her, Loki.

MidnightShadow101: She's just jealous of your intellect.

Micarocks101: Aww, is da wittle woki mad? o3o Just because you'd be safe during the zombie apocalypse doesn't make you better than me!

**Micarocks101: MidnightShadow101 didn't respond to me after that :3.**


End file.
